


The Angel

by somethinginyoureyes



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, yelenat - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: เขาว่ากันว่าช่วงเวลาที่เราใกล้จะตาย เราจะเห็นนางฟ้ามาปรากฏกายข้างเรา
Relationships: Yelena Belova & Natasha Romanov, Yelena Belova/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 3





	The Angel

ฉัน ... ในขณะปฏิบัติภารกิจ ถูกยิงเข้ากลางตัว รู้สึกถึงความเหนอะหนะบริเวณหน้าท้อง ฉันไม่รู้ว่าความเจ็บในตอนนี้เกิดขึ้นและเลือดไหลอาบทั่วตัว หิมะสีขาวรอบตัวฉัน ป่านนี้คงเต็มไปด้วยรอยเลือดอย่างแน่นอน ฉันคิดว่ามันไม่มีทางเป็นอย่างอื่นไปได้หรอก ฉันเคยโดนยิง ไม่ใช่แค่ครั้งเดียว แต่คราวนี้ มันช่างหนักหนาเหลือเกิน ฉันมาทำภารกิจคนเดียว ถ้าหากรอดตาย ก็คงไม่ดีใจแม้แต่น้อย เพราะฉันคงต้องไปเผชิญหน้ากับการเค้นเอาความลับจากฝั่งที่รัวกระสุนอย่างแน่นอน ให้ตายเถอะ นี่มันวันคริสต์มาสอีฟนะ อย่างน้อยให้ฉันตายไปพร้อมกับรอยกระสุนนี้เถอะ

ฉันได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าค่อยๆ ย่ำหิมะมา ฉันไม่รู้หรอกว่าเป็นใคร ฉันรู้สึกล้าและเปลือกตาก็ดูหนักกว่าปกติ อ่า อีกนิดฉันคงจะได้หลับแล้วล่ะ อันที่จริงฉันพยายามฝืนอยู่นะเพื่อมองว่าเป็นใคร เงานั้นค่อยๆ เข้ามาหาฉันทีละนิด ฉันเห็นแต่เงาดำๆ ไม่รู้ว่าเป็นเพราะอาการเหนื่อยหรืออะไรทำให้ฉันไม่สามารถรับรู้ได้ว่าร่างนั้นคือใครกันแน่ หรือว่าฉันกำลังจะตาย และร่างนั้นก็คือนางฟ้า ถ้าใช่ ฉันก็รู้สึกว่าเขาสวยเหลือเกิน สวยกว่าใครๆ ที่เคยพบเจอ และเมื่อเขาเดินเข้ามาถึงฉัน ฉันได้ยินสิ่งที่เขาพูดไม่ถนัดนัก เขาเรียกชื่อฉัน — เยเลน่า พูดอะไรสักอย่างหนึ่งข้างหู สัมผัสฉัน ก่อนที่ทุกอย่างของฉันจะดับลง

ฉันรู้สึกตัวอีกทีพร้อมกับคนข้างกาย มีสายห้อยระโยงระยางเต็มไปหมด และเมื่อฉันขยับตัว เขาก็รู้สึกตัวตาม เธอ — นาตาชา ฉันไม่คิดว่าจะได้เห็นใบหน้านี้อีกแล้วในชีวิต หลังจากคราวนั้น ที่ฉันซัดเธอตกตึกไป ฉันก็ไม่ได้พบเธออีก หรือว่านี่คือจิตใต้สำนึกครั้งสุดท้ายของฉันก่อนจะตายกันแน่

"รู้สึกตัวแล้วเหรอ" คนที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆ ฉันเอ่ยขึ้น ฉันอยากจะขยับตัวเหลือเกิน แต่กลับโดนอีกฝ่ายดันตัวให้นอนลงมาเช่นเดิม "อย่าเพิ่งลุก แผลยังไม่สมาน เดี๋ยวรอยเย็บไม่สวยนะ" เขาเอ่ย เสียงนี้คุ้นหูเหลือเกิน ฉันได้แต่คิด แม้ฉันพยายามที่จะเอ่ยปากออกไปเพื่อถามว่าเขาคือใคร ก็หมดแรงเสียแล้ว วันนี้ฉันจึงใช้เวลาไปกับการนอนหลับและการนอนมองอีกฝ่ายที่หลับแทน

กว่าจะขยับได้จริงก็ปาเข้าไปวันที่สอง ตอนนี้ฉันลุกขึ้นนิ่งได้แล้ว ส่วนนาตาชาก็ยังอยู่ที่เดิม นั่งอ่านหนังสืออยู่ข้างๆ ฉัน จนกระทั่งฉันหรือเขาหลับไป บางวันก็อ่านหนังสือรัสเซีย บางวันก็อ่านเยอรมัน และบางครั้งก็อ่านออกเสียงให้ฉันฟังจนกระทั่งฉันหลับไป

"ฉันมาที่นี่ได้ยังไง" ฉันถาม นาตาชาที่กำลังอ่านหนังสืออยู่นั้นปิดหนังสือแล้ววางลงบนตักของตัวเอง

"ฉันพามาไงยัยเด็ก" เขาตอบแล้วเปิดหนังสืออ่านต่อ

"คุณช่วยฉันทำไม" ฉันถาม แต่ไม่ได้รับคำตอบ

"นอนพักเถอะ เดี๋ยวคุณหมอเข้ามาตรวจแล้วจะโดนดุ" เขาบอก ทุกอย่างก็กลับมาสู่ความเงียบอีกครั้งหนึ่ง ได้ยินเพียงแค่เสียงอุปกรณ์ทางการแพทย์และเสียงจากแอร์เท่านั้น เขาเห็นว่าฉันยังไม่ยอมหลับ ก็เริ่มที่จะอ่านหนังสือรัสเซียให้ฉันฟัง และนั่นคือนิทานกล่อมเด็กของรัสเซียที่เขาชอบอ่านให้ฉันฟังตอนที่ฉันเข้าไปอยู่ที่เรดรูมใหม่ๆ

"เลิกอ่านได้แล้ว ฉันจะนอน" ฉันบอกด้วยความเบื่อหน่าย แต่เขาก็ยังไม่ยอมหยุด และไม่นานฉันก็ผล็อยหลับไปอีกครั้ง

วันนี้ฉันสะดุ้งตื่นขึ้นมากลางดึก ฝันร้ายกลับมาเยือนอีกครั้ง และนาตาชาที่เคยนั่งอยู่ข้างๆ กลับหายไป ในห้องไม่มีใครอยู่เลยนอกจากฉันและอุปกรณ์ทางการแพทย์ ไม่นานเสียงห่าฝนก็ดังขึ้น และฟ้าก็เริ่มผ่าลงมาอีกครั้งหนึ่ง ความกลัวเข้าครอบงำฉัน สุดท้ายแล้วฉันตัดสินใจที่จะลงจากเตียง ลากเสาน้ำเกลือเดินไปนั่งแอบอยู่ที่มุมห้อง แผลก็เจ็บ แต่ความกลัวมันมีมากกว่า ฉันนั่งอยู่ตรงนั้นจนเผลอหลับไปด้วยความเพลีย

ฉันลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมาก็พบกับแสงไฟที่สว่างจ้า และนาตาชาที่ถลาเข้ามาหาฉัน เขาดูกังวลเหลือเกิน ฉันไม่รู้ว่าเขาพูดว่าอะไรบ้าง ได้ยินแค่เขาเรียกชื่อของฉันซ้ำไปซ้ำมา เขาดึงฉันเขาไปกอด ก่อนจะพยุงให้ลุกขึ้นเดินกลับไปที่เตียง เขาเช็กแผลกระสุนที่ท้องของฉันก่อนจะทำแผลให้ใหม่

"แผลดูดีแล้วนะ พรุ่งนี้ก็ออกจากโรงพยาบาลได้" เขาบอก

"ขอบคุณ" นี่อาจจะเป็นเพียงไม่กี่ครั้งที่ฉันขอบคุณเขา ตั้งแต่โตมา อันที่จริง ก็ตั้งแต่ที่เขาเลือกที่จะเดินจากไปในวันนั้นมากกว่า

"พรุ่งนี้ก็ไปพักที่ห้องของพี่ก่อนก็แล้วกัน"

"ทำไมต้องไปห้องของคุณ" ฉันถามกลับ

"เพราะเธอไม่มีที่พักที่นี่ และแผลเธอยังไม่หายดี จะให้อยู่คนเดียวก็คงไม่ได้" 

"ฉันอยู่ได้" 

"เธออยู่ไม่ได้"

"วันที่คุณเลือกจะเดินจากไป ฉันเจ็บแทบตาย ยังรอดมาได้โดยไม่มีคุณเลย" ฉันตอบเขา ฉันรู้ว่าฉันพยายามที่จะเถียง แต่สุดท้ายแล้วฉันก็ต้องไปกับเขาอยู่

"เธอไม่รู้หรอกว่าวันที่ได้ยินข่าว พี่อยากจะไปหามากแค่ไหน"

"แต่คุณก็ไม่มา"

"พี่ขอโทษ"

"เลิกพูดเถอะ จะนอน" ฉันบอกปัดไปก่อนจะหลับตาลง ฉันได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าเดินเข้ามาใกล้ ก็คงเป็นนาตาชานั่นแหละ เขาเดินเข้ามาหยุดอยู่ด้านหลัง ไม่นานก็เหมือนมีบางอย่างลูบผมฉันช้าๆ ก็คงเป็นมือเขานั่นแหละ

"พี่รู้ว่าเธอยังไม่นอนนะยัยเด็ก พี่รู้ว่าเรื่องในตอนนั้นมันไม่มีทางที่จะให้อภัยได้ แล้วพี่ก็ไม่ได้ขอร้องให้เรายกโทษให้กับพี่ในเรื่องคราวนั้น พี่แค่อยากที่ขอโอกาสใหม่ให้กับพี่ได้อยู่ดูแลเราแบบนี้" เขายังคงพูดไปเรื่อย ส่วนฉันก็ยังคงแกล้งเป็นหลับอยู่เหมือนเดิม ฉันแค่รู้สึกว่าการที่มีเขาอยู่ใกล้ๆ แบบนี้มันก็ดีไม่น้อย แต่ถ้าวันใดวันหนึ่งเขาเลือกที่จะจากไปแบบเดิม ฉันก็คงต้องเจ็บซ้ำแล้วซ้ำอีก ไม่มีน้ำตา แต่มันเจ็บฝังใจจนเกินจะทนเป็นแน่ 

มือนั้นหยุดลูบผมของฉัน แต่เปลี่ยนเป็นบางสิ่งที่ทำให้ผมของฉันยวบลงราวกับเด็กที่มีใครสักคนจูบเรือนผมก่อนนอน 

"ฝันดีนะยัยเด็ก" เขาบอก ก่อนจะหรี่ไฟลงให้เกือบมืด ก่อนจะเดินไปที่ไหนสักแห่งในห้อง และฉันก็ผล็อยหลับไปอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

นาตาชายังคงประคบประหงมฉันราวกับเด็กเพิ่งหัดเดิน ฉันแค่โดนยิงไม่ได้ขาหักเสียหน่อย แต่พูดไปก็เท่านั้น เพราะดูทีท่าว่าเขาจะไม่ยอมปล่อยให้ฉันได้ทำอะไรเองอย่างแน่นอน แม้ว่าจะมาอยู่ห้องของเขาแล้วก็ตาม แต่ทุกๆ อย่างนั้นก็อยู่ในสายตาของเขาเสมอ ฉันแอบอึดอัดนิดๆ อึดอัดทั้งแผล และอึดอัดทั้งเขานี่แหละ ให้ตายสิ เยเลน่า เมื่อไหร่เธอจะพาตัวเองออกจากวังวนนี้เสียทีนะ

"เลน่า มากินข้าวก่อน" นาตาชาเดินเข้ามาปลุกฉันในห้อง วันนี้มาแปลก เขาเรียกชื่อเล่นของฉัน และนั่นเป็นชื่อที่เขามักเรียกเสมอ นอกจากการเรียกฉันว่ายัยเด็กและเจ้ารัสเซีย

ฉันอยากที่จะดื้อใส่เขาซะจริงๆ เลย แต่ดูเหมือนว่าร่างกายจะไม่ยอมเล่นตามเกมของฉันเลยแม้แต่น้อย ฉันยันตัวให้ลุกขึ้นนั่งบนเตียง (ของเขา ที่ตอนนี้เขาเนรเทศตัวเองออกไปนอนบนโซฟาเบดในห้องรับแขกแทน) ก่อนจะลุกขึ้นแล้วออกไปห้องครัวตามที่เขาบอก

"วันนี้มีซุปเห็ดนะ" เขาบอก

"ทำเองหรอ" ฉันถามกลับ เขาไม่มีทางที่จะทำอาหารเองอย่างแน่นอน

"เปล่า เพื่อนทำมาให้" เขาตอบ

"แฟนก็บอกว่าแฟน จะบอกเพื่อนทำไม" ฉันบอกเขากลับ

"เพื่อนก็บอกว่าเพื่อนไง มาทานก่อนเร็ว จะได้ทานยา" เขาบอก

"ก็ได้" ฉันตอบ ก่อนจะนั่งกินซุปเห็ดจนหมด

ไม่นาน นาตาชาก็ยื่นถ้วยยาพร้อมกับกล่องสีแดงดำมาให้ เขาบอกว่าเป็นของขวัญคริสต์มาสปีใหม่ จะให้ทำไมก็ไม่รู้ น่าเบื่อจริง

"จะเปิดหรือไม่เปิดก็ได้นะ" เขาบอก ก่อนจะเดินไปเก็บและล้างจาน ก่อนจะเดินมากึ่งลากกึ่งพยุงฉันให้กลับเข้าไปนอนเหมือนเดิม

ฉันทิ้งกล่องนั้นไว้ค่อนวัน กว่าจะหยิบออกมาดูก็ปาเข้าไปตอนเที่ยงคืนนิดๆ คืนนี้เป็นคืนสิ้นปี ถ้าจำไม่ผิด เมื่อก่อนนาตาชาชอบหนีโรงเรียนไปปาร์ตี้ข้างนอกกับแก๊งเพื่อน ส่วนฉันก็ได้แต่แอบมาวางของขวัญเอาไว้ให้เขาอยู่ไม่กี่ครั้ง และหลังจากนั้นฉันก็ไม่ได้เจอเขาอีกเลย

หลังจากที่หยิบกล่องมาดูภายนอกเรียบร้อยแล้ว ฉันจึงฉีกกระดาษห่อออกอย่างรวดเร็วแต่เบามือ ข้างในเป็นคริสตัลบอลที่มีดอกลิลลี่ ออฟ เดอะ วัลเลย์ พร้อมปุยหิมะปลอม แล้วยังมีกล่องเล็กๆ อีกหนึ่งกล่อง พร้อมการ์ดเล็กๆ ที่ฉันกำลังจะเปิดดู แต่ไม่ทันไร เขาก็เคาะประตูห้องแล้วเปิดเข้ามา

"เปิดกล่องนั้นรึยัง" เขาถาม

"ยัง มาทำไม" ฉันตอบ ให้ตายสิ ฉันหยุดปากร้ายใส่เขาไม่ได้เลยสักครั้ง

"มาบอกให้เปิดกล่องของขวัญนี่แหละ"

"กำลังเปิด" ฉันตอบ

"เห็นอยู่ รีบเปิดสิ" เขาเร่ง จะเร่งเพื่ออะไร เร่งขนาดนี้มาแกะเองเลยมั้ย 

หลังจากที่เปิดออกมาแล้ว ก็พบว่าข้างในเป็นสร้อยคอพร้อมจี้ YN

"ทำไมต้อง YN" ฉันถามเขาด้วยความสงสัย

"Y คือเธอ N คือพี่ เธอจะได้รู้เอาไว้ว่าเธอจะมีพี่อยู่ด้วยตลอดเวลา"

"แหวะ เลี่ยนชะมัด" ฉันทำหน้าแหยเกใส่ "มุกคนแก่มาก เลี่ยนมาก เหมือนไม่ได้อัปเดตมุกจีบสาวเลยนะ" ฉันบอกไป มันเลี่ยนจริงๆ นะ ลองคิดดู

"งั้นเอาคืนนะ" เขาบอกพร้อมเอื้อมมือมาจะหยิบกลับไป

"ให้แล้วให้เลยสิ" ฉันดึงกลับมากอดไว้ "ขอบใจนะ"

"ไม่เห็นเป็นไรเลย ของขวัญคริสต์มาส–" เขาบอกไม่ทันจบ แต่ฉันก็ขัดขึ้นมาเสียก่อน

"ของขวัญคริสต์มาสที่สายไปแล้ว"

"ยังพูดไม่จบ มันเป็นของควบรวมก็แล้วกัน"

"ขอบคุณนะ"

"หวังว่าจะชอบล่ะ"

"อาจจะไม่ชอบก็ได้"

"อาจจะชอบนั่นแหละ" นาตาชาบอก เขาเดินออกจากห้องไป แต่ก็โผล่หัวเข้ามาพูดอะไรสักอย่างหนึ่งที่ฉันฟังไม่ค่อยถนัด ก่อนจะปิดประตูไป ทิ้งให้ฉันอยู่ในห้องคนเดียว กับของขวัญที่เขาให้มา อันที้จริงมันมีการ์ดเขียนเอาไว้ด้วย

เยเลน่า, ยัยเด็กของพี่  
เราอาจจะต้องอยู่อย่างนี้ไปอีกสักระยะนะ นอกจากแผลโดนยิงของเธอจะยังไม่หายดีแล้ว เธอก็โดนตามล่าอยู่ พี่ไม่อยากให้เธอต้องออกไปเจอเรื่องพวกนั้น พี่รู้ว่าเธอดูแลตัวเองได้ดีกว่าที่พี่คิดเอาไว้ แต่พี่ก็ยังเป็นห่วงเราอยู่ดี  
หวังว่าของขวัญคริสต์มาสนี้จะเป็นของที่เรายังชอบเหมือนเดิมนะ แล้วดอกลิลลี่ ออฟ เดอะ วัลเลย์ ก็เป็นดอกที่สวยและมีความหมายดี ยังไงซะ พี่ก็ยังอยากให้เราย้ายมาอยู่กับพี่เหมือนเดิม  
คิดถึง  
นาตาชา,

ฉันรู้สึกตัวอีกครั้ง ในตอนที่ถูกทำแผลอยู่ในโรงพยาบาล กลิ่นที่คุ้นจมูก ภาพที่คุ้นตา คนข้างๆ ที่เคยมีอยู่กลับหายไป นาตาชาไม่เคยหวนกลับมา หรือนั่นเป็นเพียงจินตนาการที่ฉันสร้างขึ้นมาเท่านั้น แผลถูกยิงยังคงเจ็บ และฉันโดนบังคับให้นอนอยู่เฉยๆ ฉันไม่สามารถเดินทางออกจากโรงพยาบาลได้ทันทีอย่างที่ใจต้องการ และความรู้สึกเจ็บแปล๊บที่แผลก็ยังคงรุนแรงอยู่เช่นเดิมเหมือนไม่เคยหาดีมาก่อน ฉันถามพยาบาลสาวที่เดินเข้ามาวัดไข้และตรวจความดัน เขาบอกว่าฉันเพิ่งเข้าโรงพยาบาลมาได้ไม่นาน และเพิ่งผ่านวันคริสต์มาสมาได้เพียงสองวันเท่านั้น หรือสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นตลอดหนึ่งสัปดาห์ที่ผ่านมา มันเป็นเพียงภาพในจินตนาการที่ฉันสร้างขึ้นมา นาตาชาไม่เคยมีอยู่จริง และนี่เป็นเพียงจิตใต้สำนึกของฉันที่กำลังเรียกร้องให้ตามหาเขาอย่างที่ฉันต้องการมาโดยตลอด 

นาตาชา คุณจะอยู่ที่ไหน คุณจะยังอยู่กับฉันเสมอเหมือนที่คุณเคยบอกจริงๆ ใช่หรือไม่ หรือว่าคุณมาบอกลาฉันในวันที่คุณกำลังจะจากฉันไปแบบไม่มีวันหวนกลับมา


End file.
